Duo's Happiness!!!
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: A Pokemon/Gundam Wing crossover. It took a long time to type this. R&R!!(=^_~=)


Hi!!! (=^_~=) Ya know about the "I don't own anything crap", plus I hate Pokemon, but I thought about this for a while, so what the heck. Enjoy and review please....  
  
Duo's Happiness!!!  
  
It was a normal Saturday morning, and Duo was walking around in the park, minding his own on business until he felt soething that he ran into. Duo looked down and a strange yellow mouse that ran into him.  
  
Yellow mouse:Pikachu!!  
(Translator): Hey! Watch were your going!!  
  
Duo: Huh? What the.....?  
  
Duo picked up the yellow mouse, put it on his shoulder, and told it that he was sorry.  
  
Duo: Sorry about that, lil' fella. Hey what's your name?  
  
Yellow mouse: (smiling) Pikachu.  
(Translator): Pikachu.  
  
Duo: Pikachu huh? Hey, you wanna come to my house and meet my friend?  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(Translator): Sure!  
  
So Duo with his new friend,Pikachu, walked back to the Winner's mansion. When Duo walked inside, he saw that Heero and Trowa was watching T.V., Quatre was reading a book, and Wufei was meditating.  
  
Duo: Hi guys!   
  
Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei looked at Duo in a odd glare.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Trowa: Duo, there's a strange animal on your shoulder.  
  
Duo looked at Pikachu, and Pikachu looked at Duo. Then Duo knew what he was talking about.  
  
Duo: Oh. Silly me. I want you to meet my new friend Pikachu. Pikachu, say hi to them.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(Translator): Hi!  
  
Heero: You brought that....thing with you?  
  
Wufei: I can't believe you brought a weak rat in here, Duo!  
  
Pikachu: Pikahu!!  
(Translator): Hey!! Watch were you say that!!  
  
Duo: Pikachu not weak! It's cool! It's better than you, Wufei!!(Blows raspberries)  
  
Wufei: Yeah, whatever...weak rat!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!  
(Translator): THAT'S IT!!!  
  
The next that Duo knows is that he felt an odd electric energy coming from Pikachu. Duo and the other Gundam Boys looked at Pikachu, and saw the it was glowing brighter and brighter. Then the next thing they knew was hearing this little phrase.....  
  
Pikachu: PI....KA....CHHUUU!!!  
  
All the electric power coming from Pikachu's charging was zapping everything in sight, including the Gundam boys. It lasted about 15 seconds till Pikachu used up all his electric power. The next thing he saw was all the light bulbs, the T.V., and the computer was destroyed, and the Gundam boys was covered in black stuff( you know...when someone gets covered in it when something explodes),and in 5 sec. they fell down anime-like.   
  
**1 hour of cleaning up later**  
  
Quatre: I can't believe you brought a dangerous mouse in here. How could you?  
  
Duo: Sorry you guys. I thought that he would make a great pet.  
  
Wufei: Not only that thing was weak, but you weak too, Duo!  
  
Duo: Shut up! It's not a weak rat!  
  
Wufei: Is too!  
  
Duo: Is not!  
  
Wufei: Is too!  
  
Duo: Is not!  
  
Wufei: Is too, is too, is too!  
  
Duo: Is not, is not, is not!  
  
Wufei: Is too x 20!!  
  
Duo: Is not x 100!!  
  
Wufei: Is too x 1 million!!  
  
Duo: Is not x 1 trillion!  
  
Heero: (Yelling at top of his lungs) SHUT UP!!!!(Calms down) Now! We got a mouse in here thanks to Duo, and in order to keep it from shocking us to death again we must not insult it...GOT IT!!!  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped(anime-like), and shook there heads, except Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Anyway, I'm going back to my room, and if I find that yellow rat in my room, he's history!!  
  
Duo: IT'S NOT A RAT!!!!  
  
Wufei: Whatever, Maxwell!  
  
Wufei walks into his room. About 30 minutes later, he heard a knocking at the door.  
  
Wufei: I wonder who can that be?  
  
Wufei walks to the door and opens it. He looks around to see who was knocking till he saw Pikachu smiling.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
(Translator): Hi Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Oh, it's you again, you good for nothing rat!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, Pika, Pika!  
(Translator): Watch it! Do it again and I'll shock you!  
  
Wufei: Shut up weak rat! Leave me alone! Go screw yourself or something!  
  
Pikachu was fully ticked off by Wufei's attitude, he began to charge up again, only this time it was short. Wufei sweatdropped as he saw Pikachu charging up.  
  
Pikachu: PIKA....CHHUUU!!!  
  
Pikachu released all his electric power, and shocked Wufei, unfortunatly, it only hurt him a little bit.  
  
Wufei: AAHHHH!!! INJUSTICE!!!!! DIE YOU (Censored) RAT!!!!  
  
Pikachu:(Sadly) Pika...  
(Translator): Oh shoot....  
  
Wufei kicked Pikachu out the window, making him fly through the air, and into the pond.  
  
Wufei: Justice have been served.  
  
Just then, Duo, Heero, Quatre, & Trowa ran into Wufei's room to see what happened.  
  
Trowa: Wufei, what happened to you window, and where's Pikachu? Duo is getting worried about him.  
  
Wufei: Oh that rat, I kicked out the window cause he shocked me. Damn bastered.  
  
Everyone was slient till Duo burst out in anger.  
  
Duo: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Duo jump on Wufei, and tries to kill him.  
  
Duo: YOU (censored), (censored), (censored), (censored), (censored) JERK!!!!  
  
Wufei: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPP MMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre, Heero, & Trowa: 0_0  
  
  
Duo continues to beat up Wufei till someone knocked at the door.  
  
Heero: I got it.  
  
  
Heero walks downstairs, walks to the door, opens it, and a young boy in front of him.  
  
A/N: I REALLY hate Pokemon now!!  
  
Young boy: Hi! The name's Ash. I'm look-  
  
Heero: Looking for Pikachu, right?  
  
Ash: Yeah, but how'd you know?  
  
Heero:(signs) Well, one of our friends find him in the park, and brought him over him. Everything was going fine until stupid Wufei kicked out of the house. Don't know where he's at now.  
  
Ash soon burst into anger.  
  
Ash: WWHHHAAAATTTT?!!!!!!  
  
Ash rushed into the house, went upstairs, and saw Duo finish beating up Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Medic!! Someone call 9-1-1!! I've been violated!!  
  
Ash:(still mad) WHO'S WUFEI?!!!!  
  
Everyone else points at him.  
  
Ash: WHY YOU!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Ash jumped on Wufei and conitinued beating him.  
  
Duo: (a little tired) Who's he?  
  
Quatre: Dunno, but he's good though.  
  
Wufei got away from the raging Ash, who is following him, jumps out the window, and runs for his life. Ash stop when he jumps out, takes one of his pokeballs, and throws it into the sky.  
  
Ash: Charizard, go get him.  
  
The pokeball opened, and a huge flying fire lizard pops out, and starts to chase Wufei.  
  
Duo:(jumps out of window, and starts cheering) Yeah!! C'mon lizard!!! Burn his (censored) up!!!  
  
Wufei: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei made a quick turn in order to lose Charizard, but it didn't work, so Wufei runs backs to the mansion.  
  
The others saw Wufei, and Charizard coming back troward them.  
  
Heero: That fool. He's bringing that lizard back to us.  
  
Wufe:(sreaming like hell) HEERO!!!! SHOOT IT!!!!!!  
  
Heero: NO!! IT'LL WRECK THE HOUSE, IDIOT!!!!  
  
Wufei: I DON'T GIVE A (Censored)!!!! JUST SHOOT IT!!!!!  
  
Heero: FINE!!!  
  
Heero pulls out his gun and aims it at the lizard waiting for a clear shot. Then Ash and Duo saw what Heero was about to do.  
  
Duo: NO!!! LET IT KILL WUFEI!!! HE DESVERED TO DIE!!!!  
  
Ash: YEAH!!!  
  
Heero: Sorry, but I must do this.  
  
Wufei: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!! SHOOT IT!!!!!  
  
Heero shots the flying lizard in the head, causing it to fall into the ground, nearly squishing Wufei, but he moved when he heard the gunfire. It slid toward the house. Everyone moved out of way, and Charizard crash into the house, and stopped. Everyone walk toward the dead Charizard, and the torn down house.  
  
Ash: My Pokemon!!  
  
Quatre: My mansion!!  
  
Duo: My naked pictures of Hilde!!  
  
A/N:0_0  
  
Trowa: My.......stuff!!  
  
  
Everyone looked at Heero and Wufei with an evil glare.  
  
Wufei: What?  
  
Quatre: Well thanks to trigger happy Heero, and Justice boy Wufei, now what are we going to do? I got a big lizard on my house, I don't get paid till next week, and we're broke!!! WELL?!!!!  
  
Ash: Yeah, plus you two owe me two new Pokemon. It took me a while to get those!!   
  
Heero: Okay. It seems we got three problems. 1. We got a dead lizard. 2. Quatre's house is gone. And 3. We need a new house.  
  
Ash: Ahem  
  
Heero: Oh. And 4. We need two of the same Pokemon so we can owe Ash. Well, we can solve 1&2 by cooking the lizard, and eat it. 3&4, we have to get jobs till we get enough money to pay these stuff.  
  
Duo: Heero?  
  
Heero: Yes, Duo?  
  
Duo: I think we won't have enough room the eat all of that.  
  
Heero: Don't worry. I got it planed out.  
  
2 hours later, Hilde, Relena, Milliardo, Treize, Lady Une, Dorothy, & Catherine came to "Heero's Big Cook Out", one of Heero plans to get rid of the lizard.  
  
Trowa: Man Heero, this is the best idea yet!!  
  
Heero: Told you.  
  
Duo:(After taking a bite from the lizard) Mmmmm. Ber-be-qued lizard.  
  
Hilde: Man you guys, this is the best idea ya ever had!!  
  
Everyone else:(chattering about the cook out)  
  
Duo: Hey Ash, what's that?  
  
Ash: Oh that's Bulbasaur. A plant Pokemon.  
  
Duo: Cool  
  
Bulbasaur:(smiling) Bulbasaur.  
  
Then Bulbasaur saw Wufei standing by himself and walks over to meet him.  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur.  
  
Wufei:(Looks at Bulbasaur) What do want weakling!!!!  
  
Bulbasaur:(get angry) Bulba!!  
  
Bulbasaur's vines came from his back, and starts to whip Wufei!  
  
Wufei: AAAAHHHHH!!! WHY YOU LITTLE (Censored)!!!  
  
Wufei kicks Bulbasaur into the fire.  
  
Ash & Duo: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then everyone turned ti Wufei.   
  
Wufe: Oops.  
  
The End.   
  
Man, I thought I'd never finish, but anyway I try to finish my sequals. Review time!  
( =^_^=)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
